1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital backplanes and various methods, systems and devices for controlling a digital backplane, light modulating elements and spatial light modulators.
2. Related Art
Increasing the resolution of a display typically requires a larger memory and more expensive processing and a larger amount of data to be transmitted from the controller to a spatial light modulator of the display. This may result in greater cost and/or greater power consumption, rendering the display useless for certain applications. Using a lower resolution display in order to keep the cost and power consumption low, is also undesirable because the lower resolution may not support the information which the viewer wishes to see.